Warder Bio Guidelines
Writing a Warder Bio See also: Biography guidelines Writing a bio is the first step in becoming a member of the Warders Roleplay Group (RPG). Your initial weapons score (WS) will be determined by your bio, so it is important that you take your time and write a good one. Your bio MUST be in the following format: Character’s name: DM Handle: Age (must be 16 - 21): Place of Origin (must be from the mainland of Randland): Appearance: Personality: Brief History: The minimum length of a bio should be 300 words. We expect that any bio would be more than that, but that is the absolute minimum. Generally we will not be checking word count, if it is decent and with substance it’s not a problem, but if there is any doubt we will ask you to expand. Please try to remember that this is the first RP you will ever do with your character - this is where you are setting the stage for the rest of your character’s life. You want to be establishing their history, their motives, and their personality. Make it worth something; do a good job. When you have a completed bio you need to send it to bios@dragonmount.com - do not post it on the bio board. Once we have approved it, WE will post it on the bio board for cross-checking. As soon as it’s been cross-checked you can start RP'ing. Bios are normally approved within a week, unless it is a holiday season or there is notice. There are some things that simply will not be approved, as per rules that have been set for the entire PSW. I will add to this list as new ones come up: * No Aiel. Aiel are Aiel only, no one leaves the Aiel, and no Aiel would ever touch a sword. * No Seanchan. They live over there. We are over here. Simple as that. * No Sharans. Ditto. * No Atha’an Miere. They don’t really like our kind. They don’t want to be around Aes Sedai, anyways. * No Ogier. * No channellers, male or female. Females are snatched by the Tower (or forcibly kicked out), and males, well… let’s just say they don’t want to be anywhere near a Tower full of Aes Sedai. * No -’angreal. Ter’angreal, Angreal, Sa’angreal are only approved by the incarnations in unique circumstances. Any such objects around the Tower would be locked up by the Aes Sedai before you could blink. * No Trollocs, Fades, etc, etc. I mean, duh. * We are not allowing people to be born in the Two Rivers. If you want to be from the Two Rivers area, your character must be part of the refugee influx to the area. You will probably want to read the Warder History page for background information. A few things to keep in mind: * “My family was killed my Trollocs” has been done to death (no pun intended). Try doing something a bit more different and unique. Also remember that only in the Borderlands are Trollocs seen or even believed, everyone else still thinks that they are just a story. * You character must be between 16 and 21 to join the Warders. * If your character is from Tear, he/she will be dark-skinned. If they are from Saldea they have almond-shaped eyes. Use the Wheel of Time Concordance and find out the characteristics of each nation. If you want them to be odd, explain why (ie, my mother was from Andor and my father was from Arad Doman.) * Being really tall and really strong has also been done to death. Warders aren’t ALL men who are 6’4” tall with bulging muscles. There are all shapes and sizes and of both genders. * Last names that start with al’— come from the Two Rivers and the neighboring towns. It is not a common form of surname. * The more you write into your bio, the higher WS your char will start with, to a max of 3. Only by a case by case basis will we reward a WS 4 or 5 but that will be far and few. If you say your char can pick up a sword and identify it and not kill himself with it, you get a 1. If your char’s father was a huntsman and taught them how to use a bow and live in the woods and be agile you might start with a 3. But be try not to have your char be a skilled swordsman. The Warders are looking for eager young people to make Warders out of and seasoned fighters aren’t very easily taught. Second or Third Character If you had a character that previously reached Tower Guard in the Warders and due to real life you dropped the character, transferred the character to another division or killed the character off you may start with a new Tower Guard with a WS of 6. Your bio should cover through your training but not beyond. If you have a Warder Character already you may start a second or third Tower Guard at a WS of 6. You will need to provide your three weapon choices and your philosophy in your bio. Returning Character Welcome back! So you're interesting in reviving an old character, here's what you need to do. First, find your bio (search this Wiki with the character name). You will need to update your bio to reflect on your character; why did she or he leave, why did she or he come back, a little bit of details like that. Once that is done, email your bio to bios@dragonmount.com If you have been gone for a long time, your revised bio will need to be approved and CC'ed on the bio board, we will take care of that for you and help get you back into the RP scene. If your character has a bond and you want to return without a bond, it is required to get approval from both the WT RGL and the WY RGL. Read the Bonding rules over at Warder Rules to help you with this process.